


Ray's Boo-Boo

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayK has a boo-boo and Fraser wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Boo-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flash works prompt: Amnesty- Drag


End file.
